Humanity's hope and nightmares
by Titanslayer58
Summary: Sully,stitch, and fluttershy have now found themselves in the world of attack on titan as well as two new titans discovered are they intelligent are they shifters? Dun dun DUNNN (all characters of attack on titan belong to hajime isayama)


Chapter 1

More adventures YAY

"Now where are we?" Asked Sully as he as well as stitch and fluttershy found themselves in a walled city that looked... familiar. "Really?" Stitch asked surprised."I thought you'd figure it out instantly, or did the wait for season two make you lose track of everything?" Stitch wondered. Sully's eyes widened. He now realized where he was as he got on his knees, threw his arms up in the air with his fists clenched and shouted "FINALLY!" Stitch chuckled "now you remember." Fluttershy was very confused. "I don't where we are so can someone please give me a quick run down about this place?" Fluttershy asked. "Sully has seen this show before me so he'll give you the rundown." Stitch replied. Sully cleared his throat and began. " so basically we're in a world where humanity lives in a safe haven which is a city protected by three walls. The walls protect the people from creatures called titans which are giant humanoid monsters that devour human and only humans and what makes no sense is that they don't starve but who cares, anyway so the people have invented these machines to fight against the titans called ODM(Omni-directional mobility) gear which launch hooks at what surface and use gas to push you forward. The odm gear also has blades used to kill titans. The titans are able to regenerate limbs and their only weak point is the back of their nape. So that's about all you should know." Sully said finishing his huge explanation. Somehow fluttershy understood every word Sully said. "One problem. I see no titans, and this is wall Maria." Sully pointed out. "Don't worry they'll be here in 3,2..1." Yellow lighting flashed as the colossal titan appeared and broke down the wall to one the outer city's in wall Maria. Sully spoke breaking the silence. "So what should we do now?" Sully asked. "Let's join the survey corps!" Stitch announced. Both stitch and sully shouted "YEAH" as fluttershy made a quiet woohoo.

A few minutes later

"Welp that was easy." Sully said making it obvious. "Stitch, you scaring the crap out of Keith was hilarious." The three laughed as they made their way to the recruitment place for the survey corps.

One day later

"First day on the job, I'm excited." Stitch said. The three made their way to the stables to retrieve their horses. Both sully and stitch's horses weren't there Sully's horse rose from the ground. His horse was black and had a flaming mane with red eyes. Stitch didn't use a horse, he used a motorcycle. Fluttershy's horse was white and had a brown mane. "Oh, I almost forgot about our capes!" Stitch proclaimed as he took off his backpack and tossed out three different colored capes. I made them different colors that fits us well. Sully's cape was black with the wings symbol colored red and black, Fluttershy cape was bright green with the wings colored yellow and pink, and stitch's cape was blue with the symbol being his face. "Ok so me and fluttershy have our odm gear and sully your pretty much the only person who doesn't need it." Stitch said as sully looked at his scythes and back at stitch "Meh fair enough." The three then got on their horses and made their way to where the other soldiers joined up. Commander Erwin shouted out the mission. "Our mission is to find another titan with intelligence! The three squads will split up and send a purple smoke flare when they've found an intelligent titan! If any other titan is spotted then you'll send a green or black smoke flare as usual! All units forward!" The wall gates opened as every soldier charged into the land of the outside. Unfortunately sully, stitch, fluttershy were all separated from each other as one of them was put into each squad. Sully was placed with captain Levi. "Kid, I don't know what you're thinking but a farming tool isn't gonna do jack against a titan." Levi argued. Sully only smirked. "Just watch me." Sully said as he shot a black smoke flare upward. Levi's eyes widened as he looked forward to see an abnormal charging right for them. "We'll show us whatcha got rookie." Levi demanded. Sully grinned as he fired his scythes blade at a tree and pulled himself forward. He then launched his second scythe's blade at the Titan's neck. Sully retracted the chain of his first scythe and pulled himself toward the titan. Sully retracted his scythes chain, landed on the Titan's neck and sliced the Titan's nape with both scythes.

Sully then jumped off the titan and landed back on his horse. Levi's expression didn't change and complimented sully saying "not bad, rookie. Sully smiled with joy but that smile didn't last for long when the squad heard a loud boom from the right. Sully looked up and his eyes widened. It was a purple flare. "They found one already?" A member shouted. "All they need to do now is lead it into four eye's trap." Levi continued. Sully had a concerned look on his face and didn't hesitate on leaving his squad behind. "Rookie, where the hell are you going?!" Levi shouted. "Making sure my girlfriend doesn't get killed!" Sully replied. Levi only face palmed. "What an ediot, well at least he's got the skill to fight without an odm gear." Sully rode to the right squad's location where fluttershy was. Sully stayed within the tree line so he wasn't spotted. He couldn't see fluttershy anywhere. He was getting worried, but when he looked at the intelligent titan... his eyes widened. The titan looked similar to the female titan, but this titan had long pink hair and appeared to be running away from the soldiers following her. Sully knew this titan was fluttershy. He continued to follow the now titan fluttershy(or for short the gentle titan) until he watched her get caught in the harpoon trap. Stitch was their with hange as this happened. He knew who the titan was as well. Suddenly the gentle titan made a high pitched scream the was also very loud this made Sully pissed "well I guess I should test this out.

Meanwhile

Hange shouted "everyone be on alert, she may have called a bunch of titans like Annie did!" All the soldiers had their weapons out on alert. Stitch was perfectly calm. "No, she didn't call a bunch a titans." Stitch corrected. "Huh?" Hange was both confused and curious. Stitch continued,"She only called in one." Hange's eyes widened when suddenly a flash of red lighting struck the ground taking everyone but stitch by surprise. And emerging from the the forest opposite of where stitch was, was a titan that brought fear to everyone and would consider to be more of a demon than a titan(which is why it's called the demon titan.) the titan's body, face, and brown hair was similar to eren's titan form and had ghoul eyes. It had normal skin that was dark and had fire cracks on most of its body, it had black colored armor and very sharp horns. (And it's size...well when you compare the demon titan and the gentle titan the gentle titans height is up to the demon titans shoulders.) The nightmarish titan began sprinting to where the gentle titan was. "W-what the hell is that thing?!" A soldier shouted. "Whatever it is it's headed straight for this intelligent titan, all units keep that titan away from this female titan!" Soon all the soldiers charged after the demon titan, but then the demon titan stopped. "What's happening?" Hange asked. "Something bad. That's all." Stitch replied smiling with a shrug. Hange's eyes widened as she looked back at the demon titan

The demon titans back started glowing, and then... giant versions of what looked like Sully's blood arms bursted from the Titan's back and slashed every soldier that attacked the titan, decapitating them all. The giant blood arms retracted into the titans back and the titan continued sprinting to the gentle titan Hange was devastated but also slightly ecstatic from her strange titan fetish. "This thing is unstoppable, it's immortal!" Stitch rolled his eyes." You could say that." The demon titan continued running and when he reached the trapped gentle titan, the demon titan picked the gentle titan up and continued running pulling the multiple harpoons off. "Welp I got nothing better to do than follow them I guess." Stitch thought to himself. While hange was distracted stitch sank into the tree branch he was on and followed the Titan's on his motorcycle. "Stitch did you see that that was ama- uh, huh? Where'd he go?"

End of chapter 1


End file.
